Something's Coming
by DiDiGlee
Summary: This one-shot is about what happens after Blaine sings Something's Coming and Kurt leaves the balcony in 'I Am Unicorn'. Rated M for a little smut in the end XD


**Author's Note: **

**Hi everyone! :)**

**My name is DiDi and this is my first one-shot with a little bit of smut. I hope you like it! Let me know if you do! :D**

**This fanfic takes place after episode 03x02 (I Am Unicorn), right after Blaine sings _Something__'__s __Coming_ and Kurt watches him from the balcony. **

~ o ~ o ~

Kurt stepped slowly backwards until his back hit the wall.

A wave of nausea washed over him.

Artie's comment hurt so damn much.

Of course they would want Blaine for the role of Tony. Blaine was just perfect for it. Kurt still had goose bumps all over his body just from watching his boyfriend perform.

And he was proud of Blaine. No one in McKinley deserved the chance of getting the male lead role of their high school musical more than Blaine. No one. Including himself.

With the urgent feeling of running away, Kurt fled down the balcony.

One second he had been thrilled by the magic Blaine was able to produce with just his voice. The next second he got painfully aware that he'd never be able to compete with Blaine's talent; his undeniable talent of fitting in, of being able to play a male character without coming across as gay.

Kurt had just come to terms with being a unicorn. Now he was reminded again of the fact that he'd never be anything _but_ a unicorn.

On his way down Kurt drew a shaky breath. He just wanted to run away, find a spot to hide and cry out his immense misery which had been building up over the past few days. But he stopped short at the backstage entrance, where Blaine would get out. They had wanted to meet after the audition and Blaine would be worried, if he didn't show up.

So, Kurt swallowed down the lump in his throat and straightened his silver-grey studded jacket. This was not the time to pity himself, it was time to celebrate the greatness of his boyfriend.

Watching his performance had been absolutely stunning and Kurt had wanted to yell down at the judge members, "That's my man down there, being totally awesome! Don't you dare say otherwise!"

But apparently they already shared his opinion. They all loved Blaine.

And more than anything he wanted Blaine to be happy and to never regret having transferred just for him.

By the time Blaine appeared at the backstage door, Kurt had recaptured his composure.

"Oh hey, there you are!" After a quick look down the hallway and checking if they were alone, Blaine hugged him and brushed his lips over Kurt's.

"Are you waiting for me?"

Kurt nodded and a smile settled on his lips. "I watched you perform. You were amazing! You totally nailed the audition."

"Why, thank you." Blaine shrugged in a humble way and was searching Kurt's face. "I know I shouldn't have performed a Tony song. But it was the only song I had practiced and I figured that..."

"I heard Artie ask you to read for the role of Tony," Kurt cut in and his eyes sparkled in sincereness. "You really impressed them! And you deserve it."

"Oh, I told them I don't want to audition for Tony," Blaine said hastily and shrugged again as if it was no big deal.

Kurt blinked in irritation. "Why not?"

"I won't audition for the same role you're auditioning for, Kurt," Blaine explained earnestly. "I came to McKinley so we wouldn't be competitors anymore. I'm here to be _with_ you. I don't want anything to stand between us. So of course I won't take on the first opportunity to compete _against_ you."

Kurt's smile grew wider and he bowed his head.

"Thank you, Blaine, but you don't need to hold back, just because you don't want to hurt my feelings. You better get back in there and tell them that, yes, of course you're auditioning for Tony."

Blaine crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, I won't do that, Kurt. I don't want to."

"Yes, you do. And I won't stand in your way. I want you to do this," Kurt locked eyes with Blaine to get his seriousness across. "And don't worry about me. I'm not getting the role anyway, so you might as well audition for it," he added with a shrug.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you think you're not getting it?"

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes again, along with the humiliation and disappointment he'd felt after listening in to the conversation of the judge members. "I'll tell you later. Now hurry and tell them you want the role of Tony! I'll wait here for you."

Kurt ushered his boyfriend backstage and although Blaine was reluctant at first, he went back on stage and caught the three judge members just in time to inform them of his change of mind.

~ o ~ o ~

When Blaine returned into the hallway outside of the auditorium, he caught Kurt dabbing at his eyes and taking a deep breath. It took no genius to see that Kurt was close to tears and Blaine couldn't stand it. He had noticed already earlier today that Kurt was worked up by something, but all he could get out of him was that he was upset about Brittany doing her own campaign against him.

Kurt had shown him Brittany's unicorn campaign posters the other day and Blaine had fought not to laugh out loud. The pink posters had been hilarious, so very cute and, well, absolutely gay. Kurt's own poster idea, however, wasn't right either. He looked like a younger version of James Bond in that black and white picture and it wasn't how he saw his boyfriend.

But no matter how disencouraging Kurt's campaign had been so far, Blaine was sure, that there was more to Kurt's distress than just general worry about his campaign. So he took Kurt's hand into both of his and tilted his head to give Kurt his best puppy eyes glance.

"Honey, you're upset about something. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt managed a smile. "I'll tell you outside. Let's get to our cars."

They entwined their fingers and went outside to the parking lot. It felt so damn good. Holding hands in public would always come with a rush of happiness for Blaine.

The school day was over for today and they both had stayed longer for Blaine's audition, so the parking lot was almost empty.

Every morning Blaine would make sure that their cars parked next to one another, so he could be with Kurt until the very last moment at the end of each school day. The decision to transfer to McKinley hadn't been that hard to make. After all, he'd follow Kurt everywhere, even to the end of the world if he had to.

Blaine stared lovingly down at their entwined hands while they were walking, so he almost ran into Kurt as his boyfriend all of a sudden stopped short in front of their cars.

With an exasperated sigh Kurt let his bag fall down next to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Blaine looked up and saw it himself.

Both their cars were covered with colorful gooey ice juice draining down the windshields and the doors, and more than a dozen empty Slushy cups were sitting mockingly on each rooftop.

Blaine was too baffled to speak.

He had never seen anything like this in his whole high school life so far.

And he was sure that even at McKinley no one had ever slushied a car before!

Of course he had known that the vibe in McKinley was quite different than in Dalton. In Dalton no one would really care if they held hands or showed some PDA. However, in McKinley it could be a death sentence for both of them. He didn't want to make Kurt miserable by being here and if the bullying started again, everything Kurt had achieved would be in vain.

So far Blaine had been lucky that he hadn't been slushied in his face. Also this was the first hostile act he'd experienced since he transferred a week ago. Every time they met between classes Kurt would look him up and down and casually ask if everything was okay. Blaine knew that his boyfriend was really asking if he was being bullied by anyone.

Kurt drew a long breath before saying as calm as possible, "Just follow me. I'll show you the way to the next car wash."

Blaine's heart clenched painfully at the sound of Kurt's tired and defeated voice.

But before Blaine could say anything to brighten him up, Kurt had already hitched the string of his bag up again and got into his car. He started the engine and flicked on the wipers to smear the icy mess off his window.

~ o ~ o ~

At the car wash they received wondrous looks by the employees which they simply ignored. After they had driven through the car wash, they parked behind the complex and Kurt got out of his car to lean into Blaine's open window on the driver's side with a suggestive smile.

"Want to come over to my place before you head back home? We got at least two hours before Dad or Carole hit home."

With these words on his lips he tilted his head in that absolutely innocent but extremely hot manner only Kurt Hummel could muster.

"I... I'd love to," Blaine managed to say without revealing the fact that his heart was bumping wildly against his rib cage in sheer anticipation.

He loved making out with Kurt more than anything else in the world. He'd walk a thousand miles for just one kiss. And although Kurt was still shy about the physical part of their relationship, Blaine was in heaven whenever they could share some togetherness.

Also, seeing that Kurt was able to smile again despite the Slushy mess and whatever else was bothering him, Blaine wanted to kiss him down just for being totally awesome.

"Okay, then," Kurt winked at him. "Follow me."

Blaine tapped his fingers along the steering wheel impatiently and cursed at every red light on their way to Kurt's house. Yeah, he was being impatient, and yeah, he couldn't wait to finally be able to kiss Kurt. He had been daydreaming about Kurt since he had woken up this morning. Hell, he had been daydreaming about Kurt his whole life!

While growing restless at yet another red light, he started singing lines from his audition song.

"Something great is coming... maybe tonight... maybe _tonight_!"

He was still humming the melody, when he parked his car next to Kurt's in the driveway and hurried to his boyfriend's side as Kurt went up the path to the front door.

"Are you in a hurry?" Kurt asked with another teasing smile that set Blaine on fire.

"Always when I'm about to get somewhere where you're waiting for me."

Kurt chuckled at this and got his keys out of his bag to open the door.

While following him inside, Blaine was debating with himself whether or not he should ask Kurt about earlier. It seemed that Kurt had wanted to tell him what was on his mind, but then he'd just dropped the topic. Maybe he had forgotten about it, maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. But maybe was he waiting for Blaine to ask.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kurt opened the fridge and got two cans of diet coke out. They opened them and took large gulps as if they both were dying of thirst. Then Blaine stepped closer, right into Kurt's private zone.

More than anything Blaine wanted to kiss him. A day without a kiss was a hell of a wasted day. But he didn't want to be the boyfriend who just came along to dig his hand into the candy jar.

Blaine wanted to know why the sad look would appear on Kurt's face everytime he thought nobody was looking. So he rested one hand on the counter next to Kurt and cocked his head at him, an encouraging smile on his lips.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you, baby?"

He saw Kurt's cheeks blush a little and he knew it was because he had started calling him petnames just lately. Kurt would get so adorably flustered about being called _honey_ or _baby_ or _hot_ _stuff_ and Blaine just loved that.

"I might've happened to have listened in to the judges talking about the casting yesterday," Kurt confessed and brought the diet coke can to his lips again while his free hand was busy stroking the fabric of Blaine's shirt just along his stomach.

Blaine offered an amused smile, because it was so much like his boyfriend to need to know beforehand how the judges saw him. Just like a child before Christmas he couldn't wait and see. He had to _know_. But then Blaine's smile faded instantly as he got aware of what Kurt was about to tell him. Because if he had eavesdropped on the jugdes and felt like he wouldn't get the part of Tony, then whatever he had overheard them talking about wasn't good news.

"To make it short: They shared the opinion that I wasn't right for the part," Kurt said with a shrug. "They think that I'm too much of a _lady_ than being able to make a manly Tony..."

"What? How dare they say something like that? That's bullshit!" Blaine immediately got heated with anger. He couldn't stand it when Kurt was being bullied and this was just another way of doing so.

"Well, they're right, aren't they?" Kurt said, looking completely defeated again.

"No, they're not! You're not a girl, and you're not _girly_, either! You're... you!"

"Yeah, I'm unique, right? A unicorn? Not fitting into any mold?" Kurt sighed and hugged himself with one arm, the other hand still holding the can. "I know I should be proud about being _special_, but I don't want to be this kind of obviously gay. I want to be more like you, you know. You're able to pass as straight easily. No one would suspect you being gay at first sight."

Blaine shook his head silently and stroked along Kurt's arms in a helpless way to comfort him. He didn't know what to say to lighten things up for him.

"I even played a part of Romeo and Juliet with Rachel for them to see that I can pass as straight," Kurt went on and rolled his eyes. "But I failed gloriously. The jugdes laughed at me. _Rachel_ laughed at me. And come on, you want to laugh, too, I can see it."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed and shook his head, "you're pushing yourself too hard."

"No, I don't think so. I'm trying to work on getting my dreams come true. I want to get to NYADA as much as Rachel wants to. I thought I was good at being a performer, at singing and acting. I thought I was breaking the stereotype. But apparently I'm not. I'm just the gay dude. That's all the world will ever see in me. Gay gay gay!"

Kurt waved his hand in a hilariously gay manner and then chuckled at his own distress. Blaine chuckled along with him.

"Well, if it's any comfort to you," Blaine took the can out of Kurt's hand and set it down on the counter along with his own. "I for one _love_ that you're gay. Because otherwise I couldn't do this."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, leaned in and touched Kurt's lips briefly with his own.

Kurt's shoulders sagged and he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"You know you're more than that," Blaine whispered. "The world may not see it now, but I _know_ it. And don't you dare change anything about you, because I love you the way you are. And just for your information, I will totally vote for you."

The smile returned to Kurt's face and Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "You'll always be my number one."

"I'm glad you're here," Kurt murmured. "I'm so lucky you transferred just for me, so I can be with you every day."

"Hey, I'm here to make your senior year magical, remember?" Blaine gave him a lopsided smile. "And I'm trying my best to do so."

"You're pretty good at doing magic so far," Kurt said with an alluring smile and looked him up and down for the hundredth time today.

Although in Kurt's opinion a blue jeans was a no-go most of the time, he couldn't help admiring his boyfriend dressed simply in a red shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked so damn _hot_! Watching him perform _Something__'__s __Coming_ in this outfit had been a blast.

"Then how do you like this?" Blaine put open mouthed kisses along Kurt's jaw.

Kurt tilted his head in pleasure.

He didn't want to think about people judging him, he didn't want to think about stereotypes. He didn't want to get upset about not getting the male lead of that stupid musical.

He just wanted to enjoy every minute he was lucky enough to spend with Blaine. Because kissing him was the only magic he needed.

Kurt placed one hand at Blaine's neck to pull him in for a proper kiss.

When their lips met, he could feel his heartbeat quicken and his worries fly away.

Blaine's hands slid underneath Kurt's jacket and brushed it off his shoulders. Kurt wanted to complain about the way the precious piece fell heedlessly on the floor, but then Blaine was doing things with his tongue inside Kurt's mouth that had him shut down all disturbing thoughts.

Their kiss deepened and Blaine pressed his body firmly against Kurt's, pushing him back against the refrigerator.

Kurt started tugging at the hem of Blaine's shirt. He slid his fingers underneath the fabric and stroked the warm smooth skin of Blaine's stomach and sides.

So far they hadn't done much more than kissing. They definitely hadn't dared touching each other anywhere below the belt. And although they had never talked about it, Kurt knew that Blaine was waiting for him to take the first step, considering that he was the one being uncomfortable with all the _sexy_ stuff.

However, being uncomfortable with it didn't mean he didn't _want_ to do more.

Whenever they had the chance to share an intense kiss, there would be the urge to press their bodies together and get closer, so much closer, and underneath all their clothing they were aware of each other's erections. But Kurt had never dared to touch Blaine... until now.

Slowly he let his hand glide over the front of Blaine's jeans and pressed it against the evident bulge.

Blaine gasped in surprise and broke the kiss. With closed eyes he flung his arms around Kurt's neck. "Yes, please, yes, touch me, Kurt," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips in a voice so filled with urgency that Kurt was immediately bedazzled.

He fumbled with the button and the zip of Blaine's jeans and let his hand slowly dig into his boyfriend's underwear. For a moment Kurt took in the sensation of Blaine's hardness, it was hot and thick as he closed his palm around it and squeezed it.

Blaine's breathing got heavy and he moved closer to Kurt and into the touch, his mouth capturing Kurt's again to kiss him more passionately than before.

"Oh, Kurt, yes, please," Blaine pleaded and his hands now seemed to be everywhere, messing up Kurt's hair and pulling him closer, urging him for more.

They shared another wet kiss before Blaine started talking in a low murmur again.

"Let me touch you, too, please, I need to feel you, too."

Before Kurt could give an answer or even think about it, Blaine had opened Kurt's pants and his hand closed around his boyfriend's hard-on. Now it was Kurt's turn to gasp at the sudden touch and feel lightheaded and weak in his knees.

"Oh, I love you, baby, I love you so freaking much." Blaine started kissing Kurt's jaw and neck again.

A fleeting thought of telling Blaine not to leave hickeys floated through Kurt's mind, but who cared about something like that when your boyfriend was stroking your erection feverishly and it felt like you were on fire?

"I want to taste you, oh Kurt, please let me taste you…"

Before Kurt could process what Blaine meant by _tasting_ him, his boyfriend dropped down on his knees in front of him and replaced his hand with his mouth; instead of the squeezing firm grip there suddenly was a welcoming hot wetness and a tongue licking along the length of his shaft.

Kurt's knees turned into jelly and he leaned heavily back against the counter, his head falling into his neck as he tried to breathe and at the same time to suppress a moan.

God, was that really Blaine Anderson down there sucking on his very private parts?

Before he could stop himself, a loud moan escaped Kurt's throat and one hand dug unconsciously into Blaine's dark gelled hair, his fingers spreading into the curls, holding him in place.

Kurt knew he was supposed to just enjoy the sensation of what was happening, but he couldn't help getting painly aware of their surroundings.

He would never be able again to step into the kitchen without thinking about this, and woah! The open kitchen was in full sight of the front door. And Finn sometimes tended to come home early from football practice! And every now and then Carole changed shifts and came in unexpectedly. And he definitely didn't want to be caught leaning against the counter while Blaine was on his knees and... oh my God! Was this really happening?

"Stop it, Blaine! Please, stop it!"

He wasn't aware that he'd been yelling until Blaine reappeared on eye level and had the most bemused look on his face. "Did I... hurt you or something? Don't you... like it?"

While his heartbeat calmed down, Kurt couldn't do anything else but stare at Blaine's swollen lips and think, _Ohmigod! Did Blaine really just have my penis inside his mouth _?

A wide grin settled on his face at the realization that, yes, Blaine did just have had his penis inside his mouth. And seriously? It had been awesome!

Blaine seemed immensely relieved to see the greedy spark in Kurt's eyes.

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

"Did I do that?" Kurt spoke in complete awe, because right now he was completely lost in Blaine's hazel eyes and all he wanted to do was to kiss him – to kiss the mouth that just had been where no other had ever been before!

Just the thought was enough to make him totally bedazzled. He leaned forward and…

"Hey guys!"

They jumped apart as if they were struck by an electric shock.

Kurt turned around to see his father put his jacket up on the coat rack.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. "You're home early!"

Burt stopped short and raised his eyebrows at them suspiciously as they were both hurrying to zip up their pants, straighten their shirts and act all innocently while their faces were blushed deep crimson.

"I suppose this is not working on a homework assignment, huh?" Burt said, clearly disapproving and went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

"No, we... actually Blaine was just about to leave."

Kurt saw Blaine's face drop and got aware that he'd just dismissed his boyfriend after an intense make out session.

"Or... did you wanna stay?"

Blaine weighed the options and after another look at his boyfriend's father he decided to better get lost.

"No, it's okay, I gotta get home. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure! Call me when you get home."

Kurt walked his boyfriend to the door and they kissed rather awkwardly goodbye. He stayed on the threshold until Blaine got into his car and waved him goodbye.

"What were you two doing when I came in?"

Kurt jumped at his father's voice right behind him. "Nothing?"

Burt narrowed his eyes at him. "Didn't look like nothing to me. Is this what you guys do when you tell me you do homework together?"

"No! It's not!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Relax, Dad. We haven't done anything beyond kissing yet!" Until today...

"Okay, just... no funny business, Kurt. Or do I have to sit you down again and repeat our _talk_?"

"Dad, you're being paranoid." Kurt grabbed his school bag and turned to hurry upstairs.

"I just want to know if there's something coming up with you guys," Burt called after him. "You're being safe, aren't you?"

"Dad! Please!" Kurt fled inside his room and shut the door, leaning his back against it. For a moment he closed his eyes and relived the awesomeness of his boyfriend's mouth doing things which he only had secretly dreamed of so far.

His phone buzzed and Kurt lunged at his bag to retrieve it.

Blaine's name blinked on the display and Kurt's heart started racing again.

"Hi," Kurt answered immediately, smiling broadly.

"Kurt, listen," Blaine took a breath and then spoke in a rush, "I just... I wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened! Well, no, actually I'm _not_ sorry for what happened, because I _loved_ it! I'm just sorry in case you didn't! And I know it happened kinda rushed and we didn't talk about it first and I practically just jumped you and didn't give you a chance to say no at all and I didn't even ask you if you were ready and…"

"Blaine, hold on!" Kurt broke in. "Take a breath, okay? First of all, you're not driving right now, are you?"

"No, don't worry. I parked just down the street. I couldn't wait to call you. Please tell me we're okay! I swear I won't ever rush you again! Whatever you decide, Kurt, I'm absolutely fine with waiting!"

"I highly doubt that," Kurt said with a chuckle. "I think any more waiting and you'll burst!"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry and…"

"Let me finish, okay? I gotta tell you something," Kurt paused and lay down on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. "I loved it, too. And… I'm ready, Blaine." He paused again to let the info sink in and he heard Blaine breathe out a little, "Oh."

"I told you to stop, because it was so intense and I guess I was a little bit overwhelmed and well, it wasn't exactly the most perfect place to do it, you know, in the middle of the kitchen? Not my favorite place to lose my virginity. But well... I got nothing else to complain."

"Lucky thing you told me to stop," Blaine said with a little laugh. "If your dad had caught us just a few seconds earlier... woah! Just thinking about it scares the hell outta me!"

"Now, he definitely suspected us being inappropriate and hell, if I have to sit down for another _talk_, it'll better be worth it. I just hope he doesn't develop a sixth sense about us or something. It would be extremely irritating if he starts to show up everytime we're making out from now on."

"So… are you saying we're gonna repeat this anytime soon?" Blaine sounded hopeful and teasing at the same time.

"Sure," Kurt replied as casually as if they were talking about going to the movies, and he loved it.

"Cool," Blaine answered and Kurt could practically _hear_ the grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too, hot stuff."

Kurt ended the call and clutched the phone to his heart.

"Well, something's coming, that's for sure," Kurt murmured to himself with a smitten smile playing along his lips.

~ o ~ o ~

**Awww, I just love my smitten Klaine. It's so much fun to have them interacting together. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Please let me know if you liked this little one-shot! I looove reviews! :D**


End file.
